In The Mind Of A 13-Year-Old
by jgrimes900
Summary: When Justin, a slightly autistic 13-year-old child, wakes up on his birth day to find himself in a world of pokemon, only with 'real-world' aspects, how will he react? What will he do? And most importantly, how or will he get back?
1. Wait,What!

**Chapter 1 : WAIT, WHAT?!**

 **Time : 1/11/16**

"...Justin..." came a soft dreamy voice "...Justin...". "JUSTIN!" came a sharp voice this time as I snapped into reality "You slept through Language Arts again.". I sighed, another class I slept through today. I mean, I usually sleep through first period but, ALL of my classes, that has never happenned before. "Sorry, its just I am really tired today." I said. Mr. Provalon, my para, started on about how I need to say awake and how I'm missing instruction."Any way, its time for lunch." he finished.

I sat down next to Victoria. Ah, Victoria, the one I want to be with for life. I can remember the time we kissed in, what was it? second grade? Ya, it has been fore years since that moment. And as for being with her for life, I don't think that will go through. But who knows? I'm only twelve, Thing change.

Victoria was looking depressed today. "What happened." I asked a little to cheerfully. "Oh nothing, just Meggen." she replied with a half smile. Meggen. That girl HATES me, well, ever since the 'incident'...

 **FLASHBACK**

 **Time : 11/25/15**

It was war in the lunch room. She through a fry at me, I through a fry at her. Back and forth, back and forth. Victoria yelling at us the whole time to stop. She pored a little milk into my salad box, I got a little angrer but did'nt show it until. Justin encounter a Ketchup Fry! It when't flying at my shirt, leaving a ketchup trail behind. And that has what set my off. Meggen encountered a Flying Salad Box Of Milk! The milk soked her hair and clothing.

 **END FLASHBACK**

Yes, I know I when't a little overboard and all, but still! Anyway, Last anouement and time to get in line. after sitting back down at the table with my toco _salad,_ I noticed something right away. "God dam it! No sour cream!" I yelled in a fake Italian accent. "don't think Italians eat toco salads." said the kid next to me. I snapped back jokingly "Oh you hush!".

 **Time : 1/14/16**

I woke to the sound of bacon popping and crackling in the frying pan, not that horrid alarm clock. " _Bacon? Today? Why bacon?_ " I thought to myself. I stood up and started getting dressed. I felt a little different today, but I just shook it off. half way into my shirt a loud series of beeps started emitting from my alarm clock. I had finally got on the last sock and walked into the kitchen to be greeted by my dad. "Happy birth day, Justin!". My birth day! How could I forget?! Any was that solved why I felt a little different today. "So, " my dad started "are you going to get a pokemon this year?". "Wait what?".


	2. The New Begining

A/N: Hello! I am sorry for taking soooooooo long to post a new chapter... I kinda got out of the writing mood. thanks for the reviews, they helped alot, Any ways, new chapter!

 **Chapter 2 : THE NEW BEGINING**

 **Time : 1/14/16**

"Wow! Talk about a birth day present and a half!" I exclaimed.

"I didn't know a blt was so good for him." dad mumbled. Hearing him perfectly well, I told him ''Not the blt, dad! I ment being, well, here!".

"What is a 'blt dad'?" he replied jokingly.

I sighed, " _Same old dad as before..._ ". I walked over to the window and looked out. " _wow, so much has changed._ " Instead of the normal pines and suburbia, it was a clear open feld with pokemon running wild. Dad coughed and snapped me out of my gaze.

"so, are you going to get a pokemon?" dad repeated.

"Oh, hell yes!" I yelled just a tad bit over excited.

"Justin, language." dad said. I apologized. "You should get packed up for your journey, if your going."

"I'l get on it." I said, leaving the room. I found a very crapy, small tent, found lots of mattresses, but none fit the 'tent', got ALL 10 cans of Torchic noodle soup, a flashlight, a bowel, my phone, and some other stuff. I managed to fit it all in my school backpack. I said "Good bye!" and headed out the door. I was immediately greeted by my friend damien, who was looking around confused. "Oh, my god! What are you doing here damien?!" I said to him.

He looked at me whit wide eyes and said "Your here to?"

"let me guess, you woke up here in a world with pokemon for no reason."

"yes!" he exclaimed. He looked around to my backpack and said "are you also off to get a pokemon?"

"Yes I am. Can I see what you packed?"

"Um, OK." I looked in his deflated backpack and saw 3 magazines, all of witch was porn.

I looked at him with a questioning eyebrow and said "I hope you plan on sharing." we both go a laugh out of that. "but seriously"

we both managed to get to the professor, and decided to go together. we walked in and followed the signs to the 'new trainer room' and found a single PC looking thing with several openings.

"Is this what I think it is." I questioned, turning on the 'pc'. "welcome new trainer," a female voice emitted "please enter your name" I did as it asked "Thank you Justin Grimes. Now, chose your pokemon." Then a list of hundreds of pokemon appeared.

"Oh my god, it is the one from our game!" I exclaimed "That means-" I stopped and thought a little more. I got this huge grin on my face and started crying. "That means my dream has come true!" I ran over to damien and grabbed his face "I can now have sex with a pokemon!" I just sat there in a daze while damien just rolled his eyes.

"Now, chose your pokemon." The PC repeated, snapping me out of my daze. I walked over to the pc and chose Chikorita. And then to even better the situation, it let me chose the gender! I clicked female, and it started spitting out a pokedex, 5 empty pokeballs, a weird ear head-set, and my Chicorita's pokeball. the screen displayed what they all was. It turned out the head-set was a pokemon translater! Damien did the whole thing next, Name. 'Damien close', Pokemon. 'Charmander', Gender. 'Female'

"how about we leave now and see our new pokemon." I suggested. So, we walked out side and I released my pokemon.

"Hello..." she yawned.

"Hello! I'm the computer rapist!" I said, then I thought about what I said "Not really, I'm just an idiot that says stupid things and loves the computer. Did I nail this first impression?" She just sat there and stared with confused eyes.

"What..." she whispered.

I sighed, "Sorry, I get that alot. Anyway, my name is Justin. what is yours?"

"I have a name?" she asked.

"Apparently not" I replied "Are you OK with being called Chikorita?"

Chikorita shrugged "Fine with me. Oh, and who is that guy?" I looked at Damien, then looked back to her.

"Hi. I'm Damien." he said to her. There was a few seconds of silence.

I said "Why is no one talking?" "So~ want to release your pokemon~?" I said with a suggestive face. I stopped and laughed sadly "Why can I only think of that sexually."

"Oh my god! It's just like saying 'Wana have some sex?'" He ended with the same face.

"Shut up." I said covering his mouth, laughing. "We should get going into the forest" I said pointing to my left. We three nodded, and stepped over the town line into our new lives.


End file.
